


Style Week 2020.

by crescendum



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Conjuntos de oneshot/drabbles por la semana Style.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	Style Week 2020.

Día 01: crush / confesión / aventura.

.  
.  
.

Notaba las arrugadas marcas en el castaño pantalón. Incluso las había contado, cinco en la pierna izquierda y tres en la derecha.   
Algunas se formaban en sus tobillos, y otras, cerca de sus muslos. Se cuestionaba porque llevaba ese pantalón y no el vaquero que tanto le dijo que le encantaba, en cada oportunidad que tenía. 

Bueno, pensándolo un poco sería bastante incómodo escalar las montañas con unos jeans. 

—¿Stan? 

Un viaje escolar, el último año donde te metían viajes y tareas hasta en el culo. Una caminata por la colina, apreciar el paisaje y hacer un informe, ¿qué tenía de divertido? 

Kyle, por supuesto. 

Hacerse el tonto era su único talento, o eso pensaba el pelinegro. “Sólo me duelen un poco las piernas”, mencionó a su pequeño grupo para quedarse más apartado del resto y tener la libertad de observar al contrario con mayor comodidad. 

Descubriendo así las arrugas en el pantalón, conociendo hasta donde se elevaba su campera cuando levantaba y movía sus brazos al caminar. Si tuviera solo unos segundos más, podría averiguar cuantos de sus cabellos se movían con el viento y que escapaban de su gorra. 

¿Estaba siendo demasiado obsesivo? 

—Stan —repitió nuevamente, deteniéndose—. ¿Estás bien? 

Las cejas levantadas del rojizo, le comprobaban que no podía seguir haciéndose el estúpido. Sonrió atrapado, sin poder huir a su mirada.

—Me gustas, Kyle. 

Las náuseas revoloteaban en su estómago y sus ojos lagrimeaban ante la figura frente a él. Cualquiera se incomodaría por su sonrisa y expresión corporal, amaba que Kyle no lo hiciera.

—¿Sólo eso? —las pequeñas manos pararon en la delgada cintura, en su característica pose de reproche. Antes de volver a hablar, rodó sus ojos—: Tú igual me gustas, Stan, deja de perder el tiempo. 

—Kyle. 

Llamó cuando el rojizo pegó media vuelta y con largos pasos emprendió viaje a donde estaban el resto de los compañeros de clase. 

—Kyle.

Llamó al rodearlo por la espalda, envolviendo sus largos brazos sobre el cuello y colgarse en él. 

—Kyle.

Repitió una última vez antes de seguir molestándolo. Con incómodos besos sobre su rostro, haciendo que se dificultara el caminar para el joven.

—¿Estás borracho, Stan? —la resistencia de a poco iba disminuyendo, aflojando su fría actitud antes de llegar con los demás.

—Sólo estoy feliz —y la sonrisa de Kyle, era lo único que necesitaba para que su viaje escolar, no fuera una basura.


End file.
